


wish on a star

by hanpiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Luffy Being Luffy, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates As Family, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, THATS A TAG WOW ILL USE IT EVERYWHERE, corazon is a mother hen, he also claims sanji is a mother hen too, its there for a purpose, the angst isnt the focus though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanpiece/pseuds/hanpiece
Summary: luffy looks at him in awe. “wow, you really love torao, don’t you?” he asks.corazon looks pleasantly surprised. “of course! he’s—he is all i’ve got,” corazon got quiet. “i lost my mother when i was younger. doffy killed our father when i was eight and he was ten. since then he became this power hungry and blood thirsty demon so i knew i lost him too” corazon’s expression got dim.“but you got torao, right? torao also lost everything but he has you! and he has us too! and you have us as well!” luffy exclaimed, hands wavering around. “torao’s always saying ‘that’s not alliance works, mugiwaraya’” luffy does a shitty impression of law and corazon wheezes a bit.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, if you squint, implied kind of Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	wish on a star

**Author's Note:**

> so basically its op canonverse but corazon doesnt die and is instead locked up for 13 years and law saves him in dressrosa arc and they sail out together with the strawhats and corazon is just there for a good time on the thousand sunny
> 
> i actually havent finished dressrosa (or gotten to law's backstory although i have a clear idea of what happened) so if you see anything out of blue, that is me with my limited knowledge of what happened. and yeah instead of only a half of crew going to rescue sanji, they're ALL going because this is my au and i do what i want

corazon’s breathings were uneven as he watched the dark haired boy—no, he’s a man now —crawl his way towards where his elder brother laid, powerless and defeated. he couldn’t believe his eyes.

corazon had met trafalgar law when he was thirteen, with a limited time to live and blood lust running through the small mind. back then, corazon could carry law on his shoulders easily but now the little boy who he used to carry has grown up, reaching up to half of corazon’s height. 

the boy corazon had almost given up his own life to save was now standing on his feet, stumbling a little as he coughs up blood but he tells the other boy with the strawhat to move past, that doflamingo is his to kill. that this is the moment he’s been planning for in the past thirteen decades.

corazon holds his breath. the little boy who he had been trying his best to protect is about to do something he couldn’t do a decade ago. 

it was true that corazon was too kind for someone with the blood of a celestial dragon. it was also true that corazon hated doflamingo. but brotherhood and empathy be damned, something held corazon from pulling the trigger that night.

he watches silently as law held onto his sword and said, “this attack will take your life” and doflamingo, his blood thirsty power hungry older brother, coughed out blood, too powerless for someone who spent a decade carefully building up his kingdom. 

and then, it’s over.

—

corazon remembers going in and out of conciousness frequently because he kept waking up at random different places. he figures he’s being taken but he doesn’t quite know where. he doesn’t even have the energy to panic.

when he wakes up again, this time his vision a bit clearer and less pain than before, he’s in an infirmary. hovering over him is a small animal —raccoon? dog? he isn’t sure— who makes a small noise of surprise before dashing outside, yelling.

corazon groans as he sits up, trying to look around. he feels a bit dizzy and weak but he figures that’s just what being a prisoner for a decade.

“mugiwaraya, can you fucking let me go!”

“no way, i wanna meet corao!”

“first of all, what the fuck is corao and second of all, he’s my friend before he was yours! unhand me right now!”

“no! i wanna meet corao!”

“cut it out you two, you both are being too loud for the patient!”

and then the door knocks open, two raven haired boys falling in with a loud thump. the little animal with a hat walks in with a loud sigh but takes one look at corazon and starts fussing.

“hi! oh my god, do you feel fine now? you’ve been out for two days now. you seemed extremely malnourished as well but our cook is uh, away for now, so i’m sorry we couldn’t get something for you to eat! nami tried making something but it wasn’t as good as sanji’s of course but anyway, any signs of fatigue? are you tired? parched, perhaps?”

corazon makes a face. he didn’t process a single word the raccoon had said.

“tony-ya, don’t interrogate him” law is standing up now, the strawhat boy dangling off from him. “give him some space” the raccoon immediately takes a few steps back at that.

corazon looks at law. he’s no longer the little boy corazon knew. there’s tattoos peaking from his hands, the style of the hat he always used to wear has changed, he’s gotten buffer, taller and stronger. it seemed like law didn’t need corazon protecting him anymore.

‘ah, i sound like a mother hen’ he thinks.

“corazon” law says his name quietly. he’s looking at him, unsure of what to do. corazon thinks it’s valid anyway, a decade ago, the six months wasn’t enough time for them to get to know each other well with death chasing both law and corazon behind their backs. 

so law stood there, unsure of whether he should take a step forward or back. corazon decides to take action first, like how always used to in the old times, and spreads his arms out, indicating law to come forward.

law doesn’t miss a second, immediately dropping the strawhat boy who fell with a yelp and hugged corazon, holding him tightly.

at the corner of his eyes, he can see the raccoon leading out the pouting strawhat boy as he tightens his hold on law. wow, he’s really grown up now. corazon was his age probably, the last time they’d seen each other.

“corazon” law whispers his name and corazon just hugs him tighter. he feels his shirt getting wet then he realized that the younger man was crying.

“now, now, law. our first hug after a decade and you’re set on drenching me?” corazon jokes lightheartedly but his voice is raspy and his throat felt dry which makes law pull out of the hug and look at him in concern, teary eyes and all.

law gets up to pick the container of water kept on the desk of the infirmary and poured some into one of the glasses. he hands it to corazon who takes it gratefully.

“i’m so glad you’re alive” law speaks up again and corazon nearly chokes on his water. truthfully, he’s too used to the hostile law, who was awkward with any emotions other than rage.

“i kept thinking about how to get you out for thirteen years, it was hell! at times i even thought that you might be dead by now and it’d be too late and it scared me so bad, bepo would had to restrain me in a hug to call me down!” law was talking as fast as the raccoon from earlier but with a more hydrated state of mind, corazon understood what he was saying. 

“i thought i’d lose you forever”

“aye, now, i’m alive and kicking aren’t i?” corazon lets out a hearty laugh. law stays quiet. “hey, there’s nothing to worry about anymore. you took him out, didn’t you? i’m with you now and we both are safe and alive and that’s fucking awesome”

“yeah..”

corazon purses his lips. “hey law, let’s not dwell on those things. now tell me, where are we?”

“on the thousand sunny. a pirate ship”

“a pirate ship?? are you a pirate now, little law? is this your crew?” 

law rolled his eyes. “yes, i’m a pirate. but this isn’t my ship nor my crew. i’m simply just their temporary ally” he explained.

“woah, look at you getting along with the other kids” corazon smiled widely and law’s face heated up.

“corazon! this isn’t kindergarten! i offered to be mugiwaraya’s ally to take down a yonko and doflamingo!” 

corazon nods, as if he understood that. “you know it’s funny how i used to be in the marine and my son just grew up to be a pirate while i was away” and then he freezes.

“your son?” law’s voice wavers.

“er, i was expecting you to be surprised at the marine part” 

“i knew that already!”

“oh”

they remain silent. corazon hears screams outside and a loud splash. law doesn’t react to it. what an interesting ship. 

“so… your son?” 

corazon huffs. “well yeah! i risked my life and ran around wildly to save your damn life for six months! you risked your life and spent 13 years trying to free me! if not father and son, then what are we?!” he tries glaring at law but it doesn’t work.

“well i guess that’s fair,” law says. “...dad” he adds as an afterthought.

corazon gasps loudly. 

“what”

“you called me dad”

“oh shut up already!”

corazon bursts into laughter. law’s lips curl into a smile before he lets out a small laugh as well. corazon sighs happily. it felt like the old times, like those six months they’ve spent together.

“corazon, you think you can stand up?” law asks, getting up. corazon nods. “well, come on get up. it’s time to meet my allies, the strawhats”

—

“corao! it’s so nice to finally meet you! i’m monkey d. luffy and i’m gonna be the pirate king! this is my crew, we’re the strawhats. the one who treated you was chopper, that’s our doctor. that greenhaired sleeping guy with the eye scar is zoro and he fights with three swords! and that’s nami, she’s scary but she’s so good at navigating. we even have a blonde guy like you in our crew, he’s our cook and his name is sanji but he got captured and that’s why we’re heading to save him because oh dear lord, do i miss his special meat combo meals! oh and also—”

“jesus fucking christ, calm down, luffy!”

the strawhat boy, monkey d. luffy, clammed his mouth shut at the ginger haired woman’s voice. 

“that’s mugiwaraya. monkey d. luffy. he’s the captain of the strawhat pirates” law explained, a bit calm and more level headed than the jumpy strawhat boy.

“then, the rest of his crew. navigator, nami,” law points at the ginger haired woman who scolded luffy earlier. “the doctor, tony tony chopper” he points at the raccoon from the infirmary. “swordsman and first mate, roronoa zoro” a sleeping dude on the deck, three swords held tightly against him. “archeologist, nico robin” a dark haired woman, sitting on a chair with a book in her hand. she waves at them. corazon waves back.

“and that’s the shipwright, cyborg franky” a huge man with metal parts, towering over corazon waved his hands around.

“suuuper nice to meet you, corazon!” corazon smiles widely at him.

“that’s the sniper, usopp” law points at a dark haired man who was tinkering around. usopp looks up and waves at corazon with a friendly smile as well. “and the musician, soulking brook” 

a rather tall skeleton hollers as they tip his hat at corazon. frightened at the fact that there’s a skeleton laughing, corazon yells and holds onto law for his dear life.

“AH A GHOST!”

brook panics at that. “WHERE?!” he asks, hiding behind franky.

luffy bursts into laughter. “you’re funny, corao! brook isn’t a ghost” he says through his giggles.

“brook is a devil fruit user, he’s immortal” law explain. corazon, still slightly frightened, nods and unhands law.

“there’s one more member. the cook, sanji. but he got captured and that’s why we’re heading for whole cake island to get him back” law tells corazon who nods in understanding.

“where’s your crew, little law?” corazon asks and luffy bursts into another fit of laughter as law gets visibly red.

“in zou. i’ll be back to retrieving them but for now i’ve ordered them to head for wano since we’re heading to get back kuroashiya first” law fixes his hat as corazon nods again.

“ah well. i’m donquixote rosinante, but you can call me corazon!” corazon introduces himself with a friendly smile. the strawhats all respond back with a greeting of their own, even the swordsman who was now awake.

“hey, corao!-”

“again, luffy what the fuck is corao-”

“-what’s your relationship with torao? are you guys nakama? brothers?” the strawhat boy asks curiously and corazon notices the scar under the boy’s right eye.

“i’m his father!” corazon beams proudly and law chokes on air, not expecting that answer.

the strawhats all gasp at once. “father?!”

“but you both look nothing alike!”

“that’s rude, usopp!”

“sabo is my brother and he’s blonde too! so that can explain how corao is torao’s dad!”

“i don’t think that’s how genetics works, luffy”

corazon laughs wholeheartedly. what a funny crew! he’s glad law got entertaining friends to get by.

“we aren’t related by blood but i think of law as my son so it’s only fair that i introduce myself as his father” corazon smiles at law fondly and nami squeals in adoration.

“hah, reminds me of someone special” nami sighs before walking away, pulling away franky to discuss something.

“hey, corao! torao mentioned that you’re a devil fruit user too! could you show it to me, please?!” 

corazon takes one look at law before he nods at the strawhat boy, letting him drag the older man around the deck.

— 

it was past dinner time on the thousand sunny and it was far too noticeable that the crew was missing their cook immensely.

“sanji… meat” luffy groaned in a painful voice from where he lay face flat on the lawn of the ship. corazon found franky’s work on the ship really impressive. 

“sanji isn’t here, luffy” nami groans from where she sat on the bench installed on the mast of the ship, staring at the sky. “how i wish he was here, i miss his fruit drink experiments”

“i wonder how cook-san is doing” nico robin wonders from where she sat, keeping the book down. “i hope he’s fine and not dead”

“robin stop saying scary shit like that!” usopp cries out.

“i miss sanji” luffy wails.

“dear god, kuroashiya has done nothing but spoil his entire crew” law mutters from where he sat next to corazon, who looked at him curiously. “i wonder why he let himself be taken, usually he can put up a better fight than most of them here”

“do none of you know how to cook?” corazon asks and he gets a chorus of ‘no’s’ and a ‘sanji banned us from cooking!’.

“besides, none of our cooking is as good at his” chopper mumbles sadly.

“spoiled as fuck” law whispers and corazon gasps at the use of profanity.

“trafalgar law, you will not be using such crude words in front of me!”

“corazon, what the hell? i’m 26 and a pirate for fuck’s sake!”

smack! law rubs at where corazon slapped his head disapprovingly. “i do not care if you’ve become old with one feet in your grave but for as long as i am here you will not be acting crude!” corazon scolds him and luffy starts laughing.

“haha! torao is getting scolded that’s so funny!” he wheezes through his words and law looks like he’s about to shambles the strawhat boy off the ship.

“and that goes on for the rest of you!” corazon said, using his best father tone and the crew looks at him confusedly. “has none of your parents taught you manners?”

“we are all pirates, corazon-”

“pirates, marines, the revolutionary be damned!”

“i don’t think any of us has any parents remaining, to be honest” usopp said straightforwardly. “well, i don’t know anything about my dad since he walked out on us”

“i didn’t know i had a dad till i was seventeen!” luffy laughs out loud. corazon gapes at them and law shrugs.

“my mother was hunted down by the world government” robin says nonchalantly. corazon gasps audibly. 

“you poor children!” corazon says horrified. “how are you even coping with it!”

“we aren’t!” luffy yells, still laughing.

nami shrugged. “we just learnt to make jokes of it. fake it till you make it or something” she said, picking at her nails.

“oh you should hear about zoro-san, that boy is an enigma” brook says, yohoho-ing as he strummed lazily on the guitar. 

“he says he doesn’t know who his parents are or where he’s originally from! he just kinda popped out of nowhere” usopp stage whispered and chopper giggled. “i’m half convinced he isn’t a human anymore”

“oi.” zoro weakly defends himself.

nami groans out loud again. “it’s more fun when sanji’s here to poke at zoro along with us. the marimo and moss for brains comments” she says miserably, sighing to herself. the rest of them agreed in their own mumbles and groans, even zoro.

law sighed. “these people are miserable without one person in their crew” he rolls his eyes, holding kikoku closer to him.

“one very important person, it seems,” corazon says before getting up. “alright, kids! show me where the kitchen is! i might not be kuroashi sanji but i promise you i make the best carbonara ever!”

luffy stands up straight at that. “does carbobo have meat in it?”

“what the fuck is a carbobo— yes, luffy carbonara has meat in it” corazon shakes his head.

“hey, you cursed!” law said, huffing a bit. corazon flicks him on the forehead and law yelps in pain.

“don’t tell me what to do, little boy,” corazon says haughtily before turning to nami. “miss nami, please show me the kitchen. i have kids to feed”

—

within a matter of day, really. within a matter of days, they successfully got back their beloved cook, although regretful words were exchanged and faces were kicked. 

when the blonde cook came back, he looked mildly surprised at the tall man with clown makeup on the deck of thousand sunny before quietly making his way into the galley.

the crew seemed to be more than happy to have sanji back, cheering around and chopper and luffy going as far as wrapping themselves around the cook who was a bit red at the amount of attention he was receiving.

“shitty captain, unhand me right now! do you want your food or not?” sanji gruffed as he made no indication of throwing luffy off his back as he swiftly worked his way in the kitchen, making a meal for his crew after what seemed like ages.

during mealtime, luffy introduced him to corazon.

“sanji! meet corao! he’s torao’s dad!” luffy said, taking one bite with each word he speaks. sanji lightly scolds him for that. “he fed us when you were gone!”

“is that so?” sanji’s tone reminded him of a mother hen. ‘well, glad to know i’m not the only mother hen on board’, corazon thinks to himself.

“thank you,” sanji bows lightly. “er..?”

“corazon” corazon helpfully supplies.

“corazon!” sanji smiles widely at the older man. corazon thinks it suits the young man. makes him look younger somehow. “thank you for feeding my crew while i was absent. i really appreciate it”

and corazon knew that from his words, the blonde’s tone was nothing short of gratitude. so he smiled back and patted sanji’s head whose eyes widened in surprise.

“it’s no big deal. anything for my son’s friends” corazon said.

“we are pirate allies! not friends! goddammit why does no one ever listen to me!”

corazon smacks law at the back of his head. “you keep quiet and finish your vegetables, child” corazon scolded the raven haired man.

law made a face. “but broccolis are disgusting”

“eat your vegetables or else you’re not getting up from that chair!” corazon and sanji exclaims at the same time, making the entire dinner table go silent.

luffy was the first one to burst into laughter. “look at torao! getting scolded by two blondes! this is so funny, sanji and corazon are so like!!!” he slaps his hands as he laughs even louder. law considers tossing the rubber boy into the sea in his sleep.

by then, everyone at the dinner table were laughing, even corazon and sanji.

for a split moment corazon catches luffy giving sanji a specific fond look. sanji reciprocates with a blinding smile of his own. corazon smiles at the little interaction.

what a cute family.

—

“hey corao, be my nakama!” luffy exclaims out of blue one day. it surprises corazon pleasantly, laughing as soon as the shocked wavered off.

“i can’t do that, little law might get a heart attack. plus, i’m too old to be one, kiddo” corazon said, lighting up a cigeratte that sanji was more than happy to lend. it’s been a while, corazon thinks. 

“nonsense! no one can ever be too old to be a pirate. join my crew, pleaseeee? everyone in the crew likes you so bad, corao!” 

corazon could only laugh and pat the strawhat boy’s hair. “thank you, kiddo but i’d rather not” he smiles. “i think i’ll try keeping low profile after all this, i’ll choose to sail with my son” he says with a happy sigh.

luffy looks at him in awe. “wow, you really love torao, don’t you?” he asks.

corazon looks pleasantly surprised. “of course! he’s—he is all i’ve got,” corazon got quiet. “i lost my mother when i was younger. doffy killed our father when i was eight and he was ten. since then he became this power hungry and blood thirsty demon so i knew i lost him too” corazon’s expression got dim.

“but you got torao, right? torao also lost everything but he has you! and he has us too! and you have us as well!” luffy exclaimed, hands wavering around. “torao’s always saying ‘that’s not alliance works, mugiwaraya’” luffy does a shitty impression of law and corazon wheezes a bit.

“but! i know torao cares about us a lot! and we care about him too! so it doesn’t matter how long the alliance is gonna go for, he’s gonna have us around forever!” luffy finished with a little shishishi.

“and for as long as torao is with us, corao will be with us too. we will protect you like how you protected torao” luffy grins at him and corazon’s heart is filled with nothing short of fondness.

he’s slowly starting to see why everyone onboard is ready to follow luffy to the end of the world. the boy is magical, a powerful aura surrounding him that you can’t help but be attracted towards to. that’s why he got a loyal crew following him. that’s why he got law onboard with him. that’s why corazon truly believes that maybe, maybe he will live it up to the day when this strawhat boy becomes the king of pirates.

ah the people with the will of D. can’t help but to follow them, corazon thought without any remorse.

“of course, i’m going to be with law from now on. and i’ll gladly be with you kids as well if it means that you’re willing to keep up with my beloved son all the time” corazon smiled back at luffy who lightened up even more.

“i’ve decided! it’s okay if you’re not my nakama anymore, corao! i mean, you’re very cool so the offer is still up. but i think torao would be happier if you are there” luffy talks with his hands wavering around everywhere and corazon chuckles.

“of course, i’ll keep that offer in mind. and i’m glad law has someone thinking about his happiness besides me now” corazon says, putting out his cigarette. “i’ve done nothing but wish for that and it seems like my wishes are coming true”

from a distance, the certain raven haired man heard everything. clutching at his chest in the same manner he does when his heart is detached, he lets out a shudder of breath at corazon’s words.

and then, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa this is my first one piece au actually hhh and its a result of me thinking about how luffy would call corazon "corao" to match with torao
> 
> follow me on twt @i8ffy if you wanna talk abt one piece w me :D


End file.
